Dinefwr
Dinefwr refers to both the castle and the surrounding area. Constructed in the mid 800s and then rebuilt in the late 1100s. Dinefwr was also known as the capital of the large Welsh kingdom, Deheubarth. Following several wars, including Owain Glyndŵr's erroneously named 'revolt', the English civil war and many others, the castle was quickly turned into ruins. In 2020 however, the Cambrian Sect rebuilt Dinefwr, including several tiers of underground rooms and a brand new keep. The perimeter within the castle walls is equal to 134 metres. Geography For a castle, the geography of the region is perfect. Situated on a 100 foot (30.48 metres) hill and facing the river Tywi, it gives off imposing vibes to any who dare storm the castle. It's surrounded by dense forests and a single field to the rear. Located near by is the manor house of Newton and the towns of Llandeilo and Ffairfach. History Origins Not much is known about the origins of the castle. The original castle, thought to be smaller and more rudimentary than the High Middle Ages restoration. King Rhodri Mawr (Rhodri the Great) is attributed to building the first castle on the site, however this is mere tradition, as there is no archaeological records from his era present. However, in the 900s, under the King Hywel Dda (Hywel the Good) ''Dinefwr is recorded as the capital of the kingdom known as Deheubarth, a south-western Welsh power. It was such a landmark, that Hywel and his descendants -- along with his own father and brother -- named their royal house after the castle. High Middle Ages In the H.M.A, Dinefwr prospered. Following the expansion of the kingdom and lands, Dinefwr was quickly expanded also. By the time of King Rhys ap Gruffydd (''The Lord Rhys) Dinefwr reached its apex, now including the town of Llandeilo. However this stability was not to last. In the later years of Rhys, a bitter family feud broke out. His sons turned against him and he was forced to request the assistance of Gethin, with his hand, the family feud was resolved, albeit the peace was very fragile. Following Rhys' death, his fourth son, Rhys Gryg took revenge and burnt down Dinefwr. Llywelyn the Great then seized the land and rebuilt the castle, frequently redistributing it throughout the sons of various royal families until Maredudd ap Rhys allied himself with King Edward I of England, who promised the castle to him for his help, only to have Maredudd executed upon victory. Late Middle Ages The castle was burnt during the revolt of Llywelyn Bren, then Hugh Despenser, Earl of Winchester and presumably his family held it. In 1403, Owain Glyndŵr unsuccessfully attempted to siege the castle. Early modern period In the early 1500s, Sir Rhys ap Thomas was granted the castle, but was not told there was a large, venomous Earth Snake resting in the cellar. Once more, the Cambrian Sect was called in to help and successfully helped the knight vanquish the snake. However his son was executed for treason and the castle was once more, confiscated to the English crown. It was later recovered by the family. In the 1600s, the near by Newton House was built and the castle was then transformed into a summer house, only to be once more, burnt down in the 1700s. Features Original features Originally in the medieval period, the castle was more of a fortress, and wasn't as large as others in the country side. Keep The keep was a semi-circle tower in the corner of the walls with three floors and a peculiar roof, it was entered via the cellar. Assorted buildings The majority of the buildings were kept towards the west wall, such as a kitchen and chapel. Ceidwaid reconstruction In 2020, after several pieces of paperwork, both legit and forgeries, Gethin obtained the right to take up the mantle of Baron of Dinefwr. Using a powerful item known as the Twrreg - a powerful stone that preserves the area, fooling visitors, they quickly rebuilt the castle and set to work in modernising their compound. Basement The basement contains most of the mechanical positions and the containment cells elevator. *Hanger - Situated at the very bottom of the keep, the hanger contains the Seren Gwyn ontop of a rotating upwards platform. Once the platform reaches 20ft, the roof of the keep opens up, allowing the Seren Gwyn's VTOL system to carry it out. *Garage - In situations where using a portal or the starship is inconvienient, the team uses a small, inconspicious 4x4. The garage also keeps all sorts of mechanical tools used to repair both motor vehicles and aerial vehicles. The exit ramp is blended in with the rocks that litter the side of Dinefwr's grand hill. *Service Hall - A large network of smaller halls that split around the main open space of the basement which house the power cables and other utilities. *Containment cell elevator - The elevator lowers itself into series of pods held in place with lava, containing some of the most vile demons to torment the Earth. The elevator can only be accessed from the top of the shaft.